1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to providing an air conditioning system, and particularly, to providing a control method of an air conditioner for adjusting the direction and amount of forced air dependent upon the presence and the area of motion of a person in order to optimally air condition a room.
2. Related Art
A conventional air conditioner is configured to air condition a room against a room load fluctuation. This is accomplished by calculating the difference between a set temperature and a detected temperature, adjusting an amount of forced air and controlling a compressor until the room temperature reaches the set temperature based on the calculated temperature difference. But, the conventional air conditioner judges the room load fluctuation only by the returned air and air conditions the total area of room independent of the location of a person in the room, so that,the person might wait for a long time to be in a properly air conditioned environment.
In order to resolve this disadvantage, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 89-79532 discloses a control method for adjusting the direction of the air blown from an air conditioner and an apparatus thereof. This apparatus comprises a plurality of detecting means including an infrared-ray directional sensor, means for amplifying the infrared-ray signal, means for comparing the amplified signal with the reference signal, means for controlling the direction of the forced air, means for judging the location of a person by the output signal from the comparing means and means for operating the controlling means. This air conditioner detects the infrared-rays emitted from a body, so that the direction of forced air is controlled by driving a louver toward the location of a person or an area occupied by a large number of people in the case of a cooling machine, otherwise toward the location where no one is present, or an area occupied by a small number of people in the case of a warming machine. Therefore, it is the object of this air conditioner to control the drive of the louver to change the direction of forced air according to a determination of the existence or non-existence of a person by means of a body sensing means. It has disadvantages in that the desired efficiency of the air conditioning in an area of a person within a higher temperature environment (higher than the set temperature) can not be accomplished solely dependent upon the direction of forced air. A person in the room feels an air conditioned environment with a temperature beyond the previously set room temperature.
Thus, an object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning system for detecting the existence or non-existence and moving area of a person in room and controlling the direction and an amount of forced air taking into consideration the temperature control throughout the room.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning control method for enabling a detecting means such as an infrared-ray sensor to scan an area divided into a predetermined number of divided areas, detecting the existence or non-existence and moving area of a person in the room, and controlling the driving direction of a louver and the operation of a room blower fan and a compressor.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning control method for detecting the existence or non-existence and moving area of a person in room and controlling the temperature throughout the room.
Another object of the invention is to provide an air conditioning control method for warming a room by forcing air in a direction avoiding the presence and moving area of a person.